1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a toy building component made from cardboard having a central panel and end panels. The end panels are shaped into tubes of triangular cross-section and are drawn together so that their vertices remote from the central panel are juxtaposed with adjacent end panels on the two tubes touching, and holding the shape thus produced by elongate plastic elements of U-shape cross-section slipped over the touching end panels of the two triangles.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under .sctn..sctn.1.97 to 1.99
In the prior art there are all sorts of toy building components made from sheet material and folded in ways to make them sturdy and assume various shapes. For instance, the art includes blocks or bricks made from cardboard which is folded to be sturdy and self-supporting.